


Intoxication

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Kindling (spinoffs) [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fear Play, Intimidation, One Shot, Paz point of view, Podfic Welcome, Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: Paz stops for food and gets some unexpected endorphins. As a treat.
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizla/Reader
Series: Kindling (spinoffs) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638340
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Following a discord conversation about if Mandos actually get flirted with, and how, outside of our 'throw ourselves at them' giggling, we'd _actually_ react if one of them paid us attention. Personally I go very non-verbal if attractively intimidating people focus on me. So this is probably the closest thing to a self insert I've ever written :-D

Somebody is staring at him.

Paz sits down in a corner of the bar. It's mid morning on this planet, the place practically deserted, but he has just ordered food; it's about time for his evening meal. The cook is getting the hob warmed up, so he'll be here a while until the food is ready to go. It doesn't matter, he's not in a hurry. He's not expected for the job on Sanbra for another 18 hours, he's got a while to be here at this fuel stop. Paz had decided that he might as well enjoy some real food for the first time in a while.

There's a sort of brewery attached to this place. Behind a kind of anteroom he can see a double door leading into sizeable space full of kettles and tanks, with the scent of yeast and boiled grains coming from it.

There's a woman standing there, leaning in the doorway to the anteroom, slowly drinking a beer. Tall, red curls to about her chin, pale eyes. She's been watching him for a while with frank interest. Presumably she's unaware that he can see her in his helmet's 360 camview system.

She seems to work there, judging by her clothing. She's wearing a sleeveless top, revealing thick, soft looking arms, and leggings covered by a short apron. He can just see the ample curve of her hip and it is making him think about how that would feel under his hand. Hells, it's been a long time since he was with anybody. This is the first time in months he even has thoughts like this; he'd been too stressed for too long to even be interested in getting himself off.

This blatant interest from this woman is kickstarting some things in his lower body.

He slowly turns around, visor sweeping toward her.

She stills mid-swig, as if she hadn't expected him to look back, and then swallows belatedly. He's not sure if it's the intent, but he can't help looking at the pale column of her throat, watching the muscles move there.

After a moment she smiles, slow and lazy, and gestures to him with her beer glass. Toasting him? Or maybe, judging by her raised eyebrow, asking if he wants one. What the hell, Paz has a drinking tube with him. It's the first time in at least three standard months that he isn't carrying the responsibility of what's left of his tribe on his shoulders. He can indulge in a beer. Especially if it comes with an appealing smile like that.

He nods, and she quirks a grin and disappears into the brewery.

For a moment he thinks about staying put and letting her bring him a drink, the way this is supposed to go. Then he gets to his feet and walks over to the antechamber of the brewery. He can see her in there, hesitating between three different casks. Selecting his beer with unexpected deliberation.

When she's filled and capped a bottle she hipchecks one side of the door open to come back into the antechamber. Freezes when she sees him in the doorway to the bar.

"Saw you watching me," he says in a low rumble. "Wondered if you were wanting a closer look."

He's ready to back off, to get out of her way, at the first sign that he's read this wrong. But her cheeks flush at his words, and she's looking up at him with an interesting mix of intimidation and excitement.

"Do you?" he prompts.

Her mouth is a little open, and she makes a soft, breathy 'Uhh' sound that has him smiling behind his visor. He knows she speaks, she was talking to the cook when he came in. She just doesn't seem too capable of saying anything much right now.

She gives a tiny nod.

He steps within arms reach and watches her take in how much bigger he is. She's not a small woman, she must not get this a lot on this planet full of short people.

"Is that for me?"

"...huh?"

He tilts his head down to look at the closed beer bottle in her hands. She must have assumed he'd take it with him just like his food. She follows his gaze and makes a soft 'oh' sound, as if she's only just remembered what she went into the brewery for. Holds it out to him.

He tucks it into a pocket at the back of his belt. He doesn't move back.

Her eyes seem stuck on his visor, and her breath is high and flat, almost a soft panting. Paz is getting a headrush at having this effect on a woman, just with his proximity.

"So, how close of a look did you want?" he asks in a low voice. "This close?"

She blinks at him, lovely blue-grey eyes wide and just a touch glassy.

"Or this close?" He takes another step toward her, until they are toe to toe and his chestplate almost brushes against her. She sucks in a shivery breath and looks down, suddenly shy.

He reaches out and tips up her chin, forcing her to look at him, and she makes a soft little whimper sound that settles low in his belly.

"Too close?"

Her head shakes minutely.

He hums with satisfaction, taking in the stormy colour of her eyes, almost eclipsed by her widened pupils. The colour high in her cheeks. The way her body heaves slightly with the way she's panting. He lets the moment stretch out, enjoying the hell out of this tension between them. She begins to sway toward him very slightly after a while, until he can't resist any longer.

He reaches out and settles his gloved hand on her hip.

She lets out a rush of breath, something that almost sounds relieved. Paz kneads her soft flesh a little. Fuck, he wants to touch her a lot more.

He lets his other hand slide from her chin to settle on the side of her neck, his thumb stroking her jaw. She leans into the touch, and he suppresses a groan. He backs her up a few steps until she's against a wall. She whimpers when it brings her to a halt. He's pretty sure he'd be able to feel her heart hammering if he weren't wearing his gloves.

He's not pinning her there, he's carefully keeping a hair's width of space between them. There's something intoxicating about the tension of _almost_ touching her, of seeing her yield to the power of his presence alone.

He grins when he feels her fingers curl into his belt. Seems like she's finally remembered that she has hands. She pulls him just that fraction closer, and he's suddenly almost painfully aware that he'd be able to feel the soft press of her chest if he weren't wearing his armour.

 _Fuck_.

They haven't actually _done_ anything and he is hard as beskar in his trousers, his heart pounding.

"Mando! Your food! Where have you gone?" The cook calls from the adjacent space.

They both startle a little. The woman's fingers slip from his belt.

Paz looks down at her with something of regret. It's neither the moment nor the place to find out what more this could have become.

"Thank you," he says.

She blinks up at him as if she's in a trance.

"For the beer." And for giving him the incredible rush of this moment.

"...thank you, for… uh…the.." she whispers, "...the closer look."

He grins and traces his forefinger along the line of her jaw, one last touch under the chin, and backs off, leaving her there. His 360 camview shows her sagging against the wall, head tipping back as she takes a huge breath. Then he's out of the antechamber.

He exchanges polite words with the cook and is on his way back to his ship moments later, in a much better mood than before.

**Author's Note:**

> (No, there will not be more—this is just before he starts his work with Loysia)
> 
> Liked this? Comments are writing fuel. And [come talk to me on tumblr!](https://primarybufferpanel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
